Too Late
by The Hash Slinging Slasher
Summary: It's been nine years since Gill ate the Devil Fruit and now he must use his power along with the help of the Straw Hats to track down one of the most powerful pirates in the world, many lives depend on it... Features OC's. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This story takes place in a very minor alternate universe, the Straw Hats haven't reached the Grand Line yet, and have everybody except Chopper and Vivi.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece. And if I did, I wouldn't do nearly as good as Eiichiro Oda does.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It was a bright summer day, the sky was as clear and as beautiful as the lagoon it sat above. On the beach next to this lagoon ran a boy. The first thing you noticed about this young boy was his hair, it was long, blonde, it was spiky, and it dominated his whole figure. The boy's name was Gill. He was running because he was expected home for dinner at 5:30, and it was already 6:00, he was also starving. He only had about a hundred yards to go, when BAM. Face plant. As Gill pushed himself off the ground, he turned to look at what he had tripped on, and his eyes were met with an odd site. A very large, very spiky, very weirdly colored pineapple. He carefully picked it up, making sure not to poke himself with one of the many spines on the fruit, and continued to run. When he got home, he was scolded for being late, but the only punishment he got was that dinner had already been eaten by his Mom , Dad, week old sister, and identical twin Kenji. So he asked his Mom to cut up the strange fruit he had found, and then ate it. It wasn't exactly the greatest tasting thing in the world, but it was better than nothing.

Nine Years Later

It was a peaceful day at sea; the waters were calm and Gill's small boat barely even moved. Even after nine years Gill's hair was still the first thing you noticed about him. As long, spiky, and blonde as ever, it seemed to fight against his completely black shorts and shoes. His t-shirt would've been all black to, had it not been for a yellow lightning bolt several inches below the neck. The fact that he was wearing just about all black did not help with the heat, and he was on the verge of heading back when he remembered that he had promised his little sister Sarah a fish. He did not realize that the punishment for that promise would be more than a few extra hours in the sun.

When the first cannon shot reached Gill's ear, he didn't think too much of it. That was how the navy often announced their presence when they came. But after several more shots, smoke, fire, and lots of screams, Gill started frantically rowing back to shore.

When Gill heard the dull thud of the front of his boat hitting the sand, he could tell that it was too late. Smoldering wreckage was everywhere; some houses and buildings were still on fire; others were just smoking. Gill jumped out of his boat and ran across the beach, heading home. Lots of thoughts crossed his mind, and some things just didn't make sense, "Where is everybody? Did whoever this was kidnap everyone in the whole village?" Gill thought, as he continued to run onward, "And what could anybody want with all those people?"

When Gill reached his home, he was shocked: the entire house was totally intact. Never the less, he still ran inside and yelled "Anyone home?" No reply. He walked upstairs. "Anyone home?" Gill was about to head up into the attic, when he heard a grunt from the bedroom. "Kenji? Where are the rest?" Gill said, as he ran to his twins side. His brother's light blue shirt, and dark blue shorts were covered in blood. He was bleeding from his nose, the corner of his mouth, and a gash on his shoulder. His hair, which was just like his brother's, was stained a deep crimson with blood.

"I-I protected the house, and fought them off, but then this guy came. He was really creepy, his eyes flashed green, and then I woke up like this." Kenji had struggled to say every word, and finally he collapsed from exhaustion. Gill looked out the window, and saw a massive ship in the distance, he watched it until it disappeared on the horizon. It was 6:00, and Gill was too late.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading my story!! What are Gill and Kenji's powers? Who are these pirates and what do they want with an entire island of people? How will the straw hats become involved? Will this author's note ever end? Yes, yes it will. Please, please, pretty please review telling me if this Chapter was good, or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Gill couldn't possibly wait until the next morning to head out after the pirates that had attacked his village. He couldn't bear just sitting around, thinking that every second he wasted the pirates that had raided his home were just getting farther and farther away. His brother still hadn't woken up, but Gill knew Kenji could take care of himself . Gill packed up all the food and water from his house, and stuffed it in his small fishing boat. When he was done, there was a very small portion of the boat that he could actually sit in. In fact, the boat was barely floating, and if Gill hadn't been in good shape, he probably wouldn't have been able to row the boat very far.

It was late at night, and Gill was exhausted. His brain wanted to keep going, but his arms disagreed. He dropped a small anchor from the bow of the boat, laid back among his food supplies, and quickly drifted off into a deep sleep.

Gill awoke feeling refreshed. He rummaged around in his supply bags for awhile before finally deciding on what to eat. He felt stupid, but Gill couldn't help but thinking about where his family was, and what they were eating, if they were getting to eat at all. He forced himself out of his thoughts, remembering that every second he wasted was a second his family would have to pay. So he began to row.

It was noon. The sun viciously beat down upon Gill, and he was glad lunch had come as an excuse for a break. It was so hot that at first he thought the ship that was approaching him was a mirage. But as it came closer, he saw it was very real. The ship wasn't big, but it was impressive. The front of the boat had a figurehead in the shape of a red dragon, and the sides of the boat were gracefully carved. It loomed high over Gill's little fishing boat as it quickly ate up the distance between the two ships. Gill put down his sandwich and grabbed the oars, ready to start going backward if the boat didn't stop. If the ship continued, it would crush Gill's boat. Thankfully, before Gill had to start heading backwards, the boat dropped anchor, coming to a full stop. Gill let out a deep breath, but quickly sucked it back in again when a man in all black jumped from the dragons. The man did two summersaults in midair, then landed on Gill's boat. The small vessel didn't even move. Gill scooted back in the boat as far as he could, and was about to politely ask the man why he had felt the need to fly onto his boat instead of yell like a normal person, when the man in black spoke. He had a mask that only left a slit for his eyes, so his speech was slightly muffled.

"We would like to borrow some of your supplies; we are running very low at the moment."

"There's an island real close to here. With your ship, you could make it there by the end of today." Gill said coolly, getting over the shock of this random visitor.

"Well, our captain would prefer to not waste time in a port. He likes to get to his destinations fast." The man in black said, staring directly into Gill's eye's.

"Jump back up to your ship and tell your captain that patience is a virtue." Gill realized he was asking for a fight, but he could tell he was going get one whatever he did. The man in black stood up straight, and pulled a slightly curved sword off his back. It had been going straight down his back, making it invisible to Gill. He leaped forward, sword back, ready to strike, when Gill put his arm out and yelled "Shock-Shock Bolt!"

A bolt of electricity shot from Gill's hand, hitting the attacker directly in the chest. The man in black jolted around like he was having a seizure, then fell backward into the water. There was a splash... then silence. Gill started rowing around the boat, trying to get away, when _hsssss_,_ thunk_,_ hssss_,_ thunk_. Two knives had buried themselves deep into the front and back of Gill's boat. Ropes were strung to the knives, and suddenly Gill's boat began to rise out of the water.

Gill frantically looked around for something to cut the ropes with, but there was nothing in sight. He desperately tried to rip the knives out of his boat. Just when he thought one was budging, it was too late. His small boat was hauled onto the deck by two lines of the men in black pulling the ropes. The men now drew their swords, and broke out of their lines. Gill did a quick count and thought there was about thirty; he had no chance. Never the less, Gill was going down fighting. He was about to blast the men with all the electricity he had when he heard a faint "Gum-Gum Rocket!"

Before Gill or the men had anytime to compute what that meant, a boy wearing a straw hat had landed in the middle of the men, crushing two with his feet. The seemingly random boy then jumped backward so he was standing on his hands, he then twisted his arms together, so they looked almost like one arm. Just as the men in black had recovered and began to charge toward the boy, he released. "Gum-Gum Tornado!" His legs swung around and around, seeming about ten times longer than normal.

This was not a normal boy. In about five seconds he had totaled the entire ship. All the men in black were either knocked out on the ground, or crawling away from the boy in the straw hat. The boy then turned to face Gill, and began to speak. "How about sharing some of that meat?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note :** Hurray! Someone besides an OC appears! Hopefully Chapter 3 will be up soon. Please review my story, telling me if you like my OC's, or if you liked my story, or if you thought it was bad, or whatever! Please review so I'll know what you think!

**Disclaimer :** I don't own One Piece, blah, blah, you know this stuff!


	3. Chapter 3

"Huh?" Gill said, expecting something slightly different from a guy who just KO'ed an entire crew of pirates, but the boy in the straw hat didn't hear. He was busy looking through all the bags of supplies in Gill's boat. Gill was just about to tell him off, despite the fact that the straw hat guy had just saved his life, when somebody from below the boat said, "Luffy you idiot!" And, soon after the insult, a green haired head appeared, followed by the body and legs. "Luffy, all this for some meat." Said the green haired man, shaking his head. Gill noticed he had three swords at his side. "I got it!" Luffy said, triumphantly holding up a wrapped piece of cooked steak. Gill stepped forward, grabbed the steak, and chucked it back in the pile of supplies. "Hey! What was that for?" Luffy said, clearly angry at his loss of meat.

"Well, let's see, you stole my food!" Gill said, realizing that the reply he would probably get would be, "I saved your life!" He was wrong. "Look how much you got! You can gimme a little!" Said the boy in the straw hat. "I got a long way to go! I need all of it!" Gill said, taking one step closer.

"Gum-Gum-" Luffy shot his arm back, about forty feet.

"Shock-Shock-" Gill put his fist back as if for a punch, and the man with the green hair stepped in between the two. Luffy's arm slowly returned to its regular length, and Gill lowered his fist. "Zolo! I was just about to clobber that kid!" Luffy said, attempting to run as Zolo pushed one hand against his forehead. "Yah, I know." Zolo said, and he was about to pick Luffy up fire man style when he saw another one of the men, only this one had two swords making an X across his back. "Devil Fruit I presume?" Said the man, speaking with authority.

Luffy immediately jumped into action, he stepped away from Gill and Zolo, and threw his foot back."Gum-Gum Stamp!" Then, his foot flew forward with blinding speed, but apparently not blinding enough. The man was almost instantly on the other side of the ship. Gill's jaw dropped, he had never seen one thing move so fast, except...Gill put the inside's of his wrists together, stuck his fingers out, and extended his arms. "Shock-Shock Lightning!" Gill yelled, as what looked like not one, but several powerful lightning bolts shot from his arms. "Wo!" Luffy exclaimed, his jaw dropping to the ground. A slow grin appeared across Zolo's face, and he lowered the swords he had previously been taking off his hip. "Fools, you really think you can defeat the great Sazae (Sa-zy)?" Said the man who appeared to be captain from the other side of the ship, his swords now in hand. "With the powers of the Dash-Dash fruit, I'm unhittable!"

"Hey! What's taking you guys so lon-oh...you need some help?" Said a man who was half way on the boat, pulling himself slowly to the deck. "Little late Sanji." Said Zolo, speaking to the man who was now all the way on the boat. Gill thought the man belonged in a restaurant somewhere, not on a pirate ship. He was wearing a nice suit, smoking a cigarette, and his eyebrows curled at the ends. Are all these people from the same place? Or is this just some kind of weirdo magnet? Gill asked himself as he looked at the well dressed man. As everyone was slightly distracted, Sazae ran forward, but he wasn't going full speed. Then, he tucked and rolled into a ball and started doing super fast summersaults.

"Dash-Dash Cannonball!" Sazae yelled as he rapidly spun forward. Luffy took evasive maneuvers. He shot his arms up to the crow's nest, and sprung up after. Zolo grabbed Luffy's foot as he flew up in the air, and followed. Gill dived to the side, but Sanji stood his ground. When the Sazae cannonball reached Sanji, he kicked it as if it had been a soccer ball. Sazae flew several feet backward, coming out of his ball shape in midair, and landing sprawled on the ground. Luffy saw this golden opportunity, and grabbing the main mast with two hands, he shot himself downward. "Gum-Gum Rocket!" Luffy yelled, before making contact with Sazae, Sazae recovered fast, he threw Luffy off him, and then charged after at inhuman speed. But before Sazae could slice Luffy to bits, Zolo fell down and landed in-between the two. Gill had thought at first that Zolo's third sword had be a spare, in case he lost one in a fight, but now he saw that Zolo had one in each hand, and one in his mouth. Gill almost laughed out loud, until he saw that Zolo was blocking all Sazae's slashes, stabs, and attacks with all three of his swords, and then Gill knew he was looking at a master. Finally, Sazae broke free from his duel with Zolo, and dashed off in another direction, coming back for Sanji, you could tell that Sazae wasn't going as fast as he previously was, due to the hits he had sustained. As Sazae ran , Sanji jumped into the air with perfect timing, attacking with a downward ax style kick from above just as Sazae was under him, but it appeared as though that had been exactly what Sazae had wanted. Sazae grabbed Sanji's foot, spun around, and threw Sanji over the side of the ship. There was a splash from below, and water spilled across the deck. Sazae then turned to face Gill, and shot forward. Gill's options raced through his head, attack, run, block, and then Gill remembered. "Shock-Shock Lightning!" Sazae didn't even flinch, thinking that Gill had missed, seeing as though he had hit the ground. The ground that had just been splashed with water. Sazae was hit with almost the full power of the attack, and he crumpled to the ground.

"Hey are you a musician? Or a doctor?" Luffy asked enthusiastically as he and Zolo walked over.

"No..." Gill answered skeptically.

"Well, that doesn't matter, you're gonna be part of our crew anyway." Luffy said matter o' factly.

"I can't, I'm on a mission." Gill said, taken off guard by Luffy's determination.

"What mission?" Asked Luffy.

"My entire island got kidnapped, I'm going to get them back." Gill said.

"And your gonna do that all by yourself huh?" Luffy said, leaning back against the rail of the ship.

"Well..." Gill said, slowly making a ball of electricity shrink and grow in his hand. It was a nervous habit.

"Look at what happened now, without us, you'd be dead."Zolo said , his swords returned to his side.

"Well...where are you guys headed?" Gill said, now asking the questions himself.

"To the Grand Line! I'm gonna be King of the pirates!" Luffy yelled, raising his arms in the air.

Gill knew how dangerous the Grand Line was, but chances are that's where pirates that had the power to kidnap a whole village would go. "All right, I'm in"

On a far away pirate ship

"Well Watson?"

"We seem to be being followed captain."

"No matter Watson, we'll simply send Lee crush them."

"I shall fetch him captain."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:** Oooohhh, dark overtone! I hope you liked this chapter, but how can I tell that? Pretty please review, so I can tell if you liked it or not! I can't handle the suspense of not knowing if you people's like it or not! I mean, you could just be reading it and not enjoying it! I'm not psychic!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece.


	4. Chapter 4

Gill had been out at sea for a total of four days with the Straw Hats. He had met the two crew members that hadn't been in the battle, Nami and Usopp. Luffy said he was the captain, but Nami pretty much made all the decisions. Before Gill had stepped on the boat, Zolo had whispered to him, telling him "not to believe anything the one with the long nose says". So Gill hadn't had a great first impression of Usopp.

In Gill's mind, Sanji made up the best and worst parts of traveling with the Straw Hats. The delicious food he made was the best part, and the ever-going argument he had with Luffy was the worst part. Yet, he knew traveling with the Straw Hats was a good decision. He probably wouldn't have made it this far on his own.

Gill and the Straw Hats were all sitting around on deck, eating the lunch that Sanji had made. Nami was at the wheel, Zolo was sleeping, Sanji and Luffy were arguing, and Gill and Usopp were having a conversation.

"So, who stole your island's people?" Usopp asked, with a look on his face that told Gill he wasn't going to be joking around in this conversation.

"I don't know, but my brother said he got attacked by a guy with glowing green eyes," Gill replied, adopting the serious attitude.

Usopp's expression turned from serious to Gill-there's-a-serial-killer-behind-you kind of serious.

"What? You think you might know this guy?" Gill replied, looking at Usopp in what was almost horror.

"Nami! Come over here!" Usopp yelled over his shoulder. After Nami had finished tying down the wheel, she did.

"Usopp, if this is another one of your flying cow sightings-"

"It's not." Gill interrupted. "Usopp says you know something about the man with the glowing green eyes."

Seeing Gill's face, Nami switched to a more businesslike tone. "Kid, you don't want to get mixed up with that guy."

"I have to," Gill said grimly. Gill had told the whole crew why he was going to the Grand Line with them, and now it seemed Nami was putting two and two together.

"When I was in the crew of Arlong, he once told me that the man with the green eyes, Demarini, had been offered a spot as a Warlord of the sea, and he declined. Which means he's powerful. Real powerful." When Nami had finished, Usopp and Gill were staring in shock.

"Why'd he decline?" Usopp asked, breaking the silence.

"Who knows?" Nami said. She was about to continue when Luffy interrupted.

"I bet I could kick his butt." Luffy said flatly.

"I don't know Luffy..." Nami said, but she already knew where this was going.

"Can he do this?" And Luffy grabbed his cheeks, and pulled them apart as far as he could.

"No Luffy..." Nami said softly, rolling her eyes.

"Well, how's he ever gonna beat me then?"

________________________________________________________________________________

Again, the Straw Hats and Gill were all sitting around on deck, enjoying the food that Sanji had made. It was dinner. Sanji had made steak stuffed with fish, and the fish had been stuffed with shrimp. It was probably the fanciest thing Gill had every put into his mouth, and he was relishing every bite.

"So Gill, we don't really know anything about you." It was the first time Gill had heard Zolo speak that day.

"Yeah, he's right. All we know is that your whole island got taken, and you can shoot lightning." Sanji had piped up now, after being silent for most of the meal.

"Well...I like playing baseball. I like fishing. My family members are my mom, my dad, my sister, and my brother Kenji...that's pretty much it." Gill replied, realizing himself just how little the Straw Hats knew about him.

"Baseball's a dumb game. It's so slow." Luffy said matter-of-fact-ly.

"It's not as dumb as that game you made up yesterday Luffy! What was it called, Gum-Gum ball?" Usopp said in Gill's defense. Gill kept silent. He hadn't talked to Straw Hats all that much in the past four days. He didn't really know any of them all that well, and he was slightly afraid that he would just end up accidentally insulting one of them. And after he saw them fight, he knew these were not people to mess with.

"HEY! That was the greatest game ever!" Luffy yelled, standing up.

"Yeah, but there was a slight problem," Zolo said, remaining in his seat.

"And what was that?"

"Only people with Gum-Gum powers could play, you idiot!"

"Well, that's what made it so great!"

____________________________________________________________________________

Gill awoke to the pleasant sound of far off sea gulls. Despite the early time, it felt like it was about seventy degrees. There was a pleasant breeze going, as if mother nature knew it was getting hot, and was trying to cool it down a little bit. Gill thought about his brother Kenji. What was he doing? Had he decided to go after Demarini too? Gill hoped he had. Gill was a good fighter, but his brother was better. It would certainly give Gill peace of mind knowing that his twin was after this guy too.

It was twelve o' clock. The Straw Hats had eaten an early lunch, because Luffy couldn't wait. Zolo was sleeping, and Luffy was poking his face, checking to see if he was dead. Sanji was leaning against the side of the boat, smoking a cigarette. Nami was at the wheel, and Usopp was using paper cut-out of Luffy for target practice. A seemingly typical day.

"Luffy, you idiot, what was that for?!" Sanji yelled. Sanji had somehow been blasted across the ship, landing with a crash on the other side.

"I didn't do it! I'm over here!" Luffy yelled from the opposite side of the ship.

"Yeah, you can stretch like fifty feet!" Sanji yelled, standing up and walking over to Luffy.

"He really didn't. I was watching." Gill said. It was true, but Gill had no clue who had actually done it.

"It was I, Lee, Head Scout of the crew of Demarini. I am here to crush you all!" Gill and the Straw Hats turned around, and they saw a very strange site.

An enormous man, very tall, very fat, stood before them. The only thing covering his chest were two ammo straps, and because he didn't have any guns, Gill assumed they were for show. His pants were green, and he was wearing army style boots. His arms were muscular, and they were holding a massive war-hammer. He sported a fu-man-chu, and a smirk was on his face. Before anybody could do anything, he vanished into thin air.

"What the- come back here and fight like a man!" Luffy yelled, shaking his fist at the air.

"I heard about this guy." Nami said, loading a bullet into a pistol. "He has the power of the Warp-Warp Fruit, allowing him to warp space." Nami was now slowly backing up, gun raised.

"So, basically, this dude could be back any second?" Gill asked, but he already knew the answer. His hands were charged, ready to send a powerful blast of lightning at a second's notice.

"AAAHHH!" Usopp's yell was followed by a crash. He had been slammed all the way across the ship. Nami was the first to react. She turned and fired her pistol, but the attacker was already gone.

" Luffy, wake up Zolo," she said, "This is gonna be harder than I thought."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:** Okay, the hit/review ratio is way out of wack. So, here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna say, review even if you hated this story.

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything. EVER.


	5. Chapter 5

Luffy sprinted over to the sleeping Zolo.

"Wake up! We're getting attacked by a fat guy!" Luffy yelled hysterically, poking Zolo's eye.

"What?" Zolo muttered, rubbing his eyes. He looked around; Lee was nowhere to be seen.

"He'll be back any second!" Luffy shouted, waving his arms in the air. And as if on cue, Lee appeared out of nowhere at the front of the ship.

"Wow, he is fat." Zolo whispered, unsheathing his three swords.

"I heard that!" Lee yelled, and he disappeared again. He reappeared right next to Zolo, and took a huge swing with his war-hammer. It took all three of Zolo's swords to counter the attack. The moment the hammer had made contact with the swords, Lee vanished again.

This time, Lee went for Luffy. Big mistake. The hammer made contact with Luffy's stomach, and Luffy grabbed on to it with his legs and arms. Lee disappeared, but Luffy went with him. When Lee reappeared, Luffy was wrapped around his leg, sinking his teeth into his shin. With a howl of pain, Lee was gone. There was a silence as no one moved. It was broken by Lee coming back, this time with Luffy on top of his head, repeatedly punching him in the face. Gill took advantage of this moment. He leaned out with one foot, put his hands close to the ground, and shouted, "Shock-Shock Current!"

Hundreds of ropes of electricity shot out of Gill's fingers and hands. The high-voltage attack was on a collision course with Lee.

Lee saw this and took action. He ripped Luffy off his head and threw him to the ground, teleporting away. Before Luffy could get up he was hit with the current of electricity, causing him to shake uncontrollably. After the current had passed, Luffy stood up. Smoke was coming off him, and his shirt sleeve was on fire. Staring down Gill, he reached over, and pinched out the flame on his shoulder. Luffy was unhappy.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

One hour later

The Straw Hats were getting a tired. Each one of them had been hit with Lee's hammer at least once, and they had all lost strength. The worst part was, they hadn't been able to land a single hit, star, slash, bolt, kick , or bullet on Lee. And he wasn't afraid to let them know it.

"Ha ha ha! It is only a matter of time before you are all crushed! Why don't you just give up now?" Lee shouted, merrily swinging his hammer around.

"Eat dirt!" Usopp yelled in petty retaliation. "Wait, no, you probably shouldn't be eating much; you wouldn't want to get any fatter then you already are!"

"I'm not fat! I'm large!" Lee shouted back, sticking out his chest.

"You do know that means the same thing as being fat, right?" Zolo said, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

"I'll show you fat!" Lee yelled, and he disappeared

"I think he already showed us fat." Sanji noted. Through the entire battle his cigarette had somehow remained intact.

"METEOR STRIKE!" Lee yelled at the top of his lungs, but he could barely be heard by the Straw Hats. That's right; he was that high up in the air.

"YAAAAAHH!" Lee's war cry got louder and louder as he got closer to the deck. Usopp was the first to notice it.

"Do you guys hear that?" Usopp asked, but he was met with blank looks and shrugs. "I'm sure I heard something..."

"Yeah, I can kind of hear it... it's like someone yelling..." Gill said, looking around.

"I hear it now, it's getting louder..."

"Oh, it sounds like it's coming from- well, I don't know..."

"Sounds like Lee."

"That's not good."

"Where is he?" Soon the whole crew was scrabbling around, searching for Lee.

"You know, it sort of sounds like-"

"No way..." Nami looked up in the air. The color drained from her face.

"HE'S GONNA CRUSH US!" Luffy yelled, his eyes bulging out of their sockets. He proceeded to take evasive maneuvers.

"Gum-Gum Rocket!" He reached his arms out and grabbed onto Sanji, then shot himself below deck.

"Wait for me!" Usopp dived down with him. Everybody else ran away from the ever-growing shadow in the middle of deck. Then, with a huge splintering crash, Lee touched down. He broke right through the upper deck, leaving a huge hole. Lee continued through, crushing the floor of the ship. Just before he hit the water, he vanished.

"There's a hole in the bottom of the ship!" Usopp yelled.

"Well, don't just stand there! Fix it, you idiot!" Zolo shouted back. Water was already flooding the ship.

"I might be able to slow the water that's coming in, but I don't think I'll be able to fix it completely." Usopp said, already hammering spare boards onto the hole.

"Guys..." Gill said, pointing at the sky.

"METEOR STRIKE!" The Straw hats still couldn't hear him, but this time they saw him.

"I'll just bounce him back!" Luffy yelled, and began to rapidly gulp in air.

"I don't think that's gonna work Luffy; that guy's bigger than your average cannon ball." Nami said, staring at the sky with the rest of the crew.

"Well, our ship can't take another hit from that guy. We'll sink for sure." Usopp said, his voice muffled by the nails he was holding in his mouth.

"Couldn't we just move the boat?" Sanji suggested, still smoking his cigarette.

"No, it'll take too long, and with repairs underway, we could risk further damage to the ship," Nami answered.

A grim-faced Usopp had come back to the top deck.

"If we don't stop him from making contact, we're gonna sink."

"Yeah, well, we have about ten seconds to think of something." Zolo said, causing everybody to look to the sky.

"HE'S GONNA CRUSH US AGAIN!" Luffy yelled for the second time, this time taking even _more_ evasive maneuvers. He grabbed the mainmast, and shot himself overboard. Luckily, Zolo was able to grab him out of the air.

"You can't swim, you idiot!" Zolo yelled, after putting Luffy back on the ground.

"Drowning is better than sinking!" Luffy shouted back.

"If we sink, you'll drown!" the swordsman yelled. Lee was about an inch from the deck.

The next moments seemed to pass in slow motion. Gill heard Usopp yell something, but he couldn't make out the words. Then, what looked like a streak of black hit Lee in the side. The explosion was massive. It sent everybody flying back, and Gill could feel the heat of the flame. Lee, who had taken direct impact, had been sent at a ninety degree angle, straight off the ship.

"What just happened?" Nami asked, staring wide eyed where Lee had been seconds before.

"It was I! The mighty Captain Usopp!" The self-proclaimed captain held his slingshot up high. Nami looked over at Zolo. He nodded silently, saying, "Believe it or not, he actually did it."

"Ha ha! You think you can beat me with a slingshot?" Lee appeared at the back of the ship. He had a huge gash in his side, and he was black all over, as if he had climbed up a chimney.

"Not just a slingshot! Usopp's mighty Ultra Boom-Boom Star!" He held up his slingshot once again. Usopp was about to continue with his gloating, but he was interrupted by Lee appearing behind him and knocking him across the ship. Sanji leaped forward- one foot back, one foot extended- aiming for Lee. Lee vanished, and Sanji continued forward into Zolo. Zolo was not happy about this.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Another hour later

Gill was in bad shape. He had been smacked with the huge hammer five times, and he was bleeding all over. He felt like he must've broken something, but somehow he kept getting up again.

"HA HA! This is pitiful! Six on one and I'm still winning! HA HA!" Lee was leaning up against the railing, checking his nails. In anger, Gill struck out. He knew he wouldn't hit Lee, but he was too mad to care.

"Shock-Shock Lightning!" Lee simply disappeared, and reappeared in the crow's nest. Usopp shot a star at him, but it was nowhere near as powerful as the one he had used before. Lee blocked it with his hammer, before vanishing. Several seconds later, he walked up from below the deck, taking a bite out of a big piece of meat.

"Hey! That's my meat!" Luffy yelled. Gill had to admire the Straw Hat captain. He had been crushed with the hammer more than anybody else, and he still had the strength to argue about meat.

"Gum- Gum Gatling Gun!" Luffy's fists went back and forth faster than Gill had ever seen, obliterating anything in their path. Which unfortunately, was the wall behind Lee.

"Woops, my finger slipped." Lee had reappeared at the other side of the ship, and had dropped Luffy's meat overboard.

"NOOOOO!" Luffy yelled. "Gum-Gum Bullet!" Lee had already vanished, but Luffy continued anyway, shooting his arm back, then forward, shattering the railing that Lee had been in front of.

All this time, Gill had been thinking. There had to be some way to beat this guy. He could easily dodge all their attacks, but there had to be some way to hit him. Hit- or stun long enough to hit...

"Guys! Get below deck!" Gill felt weird yelling it, but it was the only way his plan would work.

"Why?" Usopp asked. Lee was temporarily nowhere to be seen.

"Just do it!"

Nami was the last one below deck, and also the most skeptical looking. But Gill didn't care; his plan was going to work. He hoped.

Lee had come back. In the time he had been away, he had bandaged up the wound Usopp's star had given him. Lee started to say something, but stopped.

"Shock-Shock.. Pulse!" Gill did what looked like a jumping-jack, but this was a powerful jumping-jack. He sent out electricity from every part of his body, creating rapidly growing sphere with Gill in the center.

The move took Lee off guard, and he was hit. The wall of electricity passed through him, like some sort of futuristic scanner. After the sphere had ceased expanding and faded away, Zolo was quickly on deck. He moved with blinding speed.

"Omni-" Gill took this time to be thankful that Zolo was on his side.

"Giri." Zolo was now on the other side of Lee. The teleporter had three deep slashes in his body. He fell to the ground, and with a cough of blood, vanished.

Gill was stunned by the speed and power of Zolo. Now he'd seen it all.

"MY MEAT!" Luffy dived overboard, apparently still in search of his sunken meat. Usopp quickly jumped in after, knowing that Luffy couldn't swim.

Okay, _now_ Gill had seen it all.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:** Okay, listen up people. According to my handy dandy traffic charts, it says that there are over thirty people who have read multiple chapters of this story. Yet, none of these people have reviewed. How weird is that? I gotta know what you guys think. Please **review**.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece.


End file.
